Une Année dans Leur Cour
by Goutt2mer
Summary: TRADUCTION : "...Combien de notre personnalité est rattaché à nos souvenirs, que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on commence à tout oublier ? Hermione Granger tombe sur une armoire, dans le lit de Susan, et finalement dans les bras de Peter." Crossover Narnia/HP.
1. I Automne

**Ceci est la traduction française du crossover de** **Animus Wyrmis, _"A Year in Their Courts", _que j'ai trouvé tout simplement sublime, ce qui m'a conduite à le traduire. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.**

Sur son premier chapitre, **Animus Wyrmis **nous explique que ce crossover avait été écrit à la base à l'occasion du festival des crossover HP sur **LiveJournal**, avec pour sujet : _"Hermione tomba sur une étrange armoire dans la Salle sur Demande, et d'une façon ou d'une autre se retrouve à Narnia. Là-bas, elle rencontre un jeune roi qui veut lui faire oublier ses amis et son monde, mais est trop noble pour cela. Peter/Hermione." _C'est ainsi qu'**Animus Wyrmis **choisit que l'histoire se déroule après la défaite de Voldemort dans _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort _et quelques années avant les évènements de _Le Cheval et son écuyer_. Le crossover aura notamment 5 chapitres en tout, dont un épilogue.

**Disclaimer : Poudlard, Hermione et tout ce qui concerne le monde d'_Harry Potter _appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Narnia et les Narniens (à quelques exceptions près) appartiennent à C.S Lewis. **

**Mot de la traductrice : **J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à lire ce crossover - dans la langue de Molière cette fois-ci. Cette traduction fut rééditée et republiée après les remarques d'une lectrice, pour une narration plus propre et plus correcte.

* * *

**~o~**

**Une Année dans Leur Cour**

**I- Automne**

**~o~**

* * *

Elle retourna à Poudlard en tant que huitième-année, refusa la proposition de McGonagall de reprendre son statut de préfète, et fut déterminée à commencer cette nouvelle année comme les précédentes : parchemins neufs et nouvelles plumes d'oie, et Pattenrond se faisant un petit nid douillet sur ses manuels : _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 7, Lecture avancée_, _Sortilèges pour l'après-ASPICS Q__ue faire maintenant que vous ayez tué un dangereux psychopathe et ainsi sauver le monde ? _(ce dernier étant, elle en était presque sûre, une blague de Harry et de Ron. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications, surtout en ce qui concernait les chapitres comme « se mettre au Badminton » et « apprendre la calligraphie »). Tout ce que voulait faire Hermione cette année était de retourner à ses cours, ses devoirset ses révisions, et oublier tout ce qui avait un rapport, de près ou de loin, avec les Horcruxes, les Reliques et les Mangemorts. Et bien qu'elle savait que les choses avaient changé – qu'_elle _avait changé – elle s'attendait encore à sombrer de nouveau, sans même s'en rendre compte, dans les livres comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais aussi elle s'attendait, pour une raison ou pour une autre, à retrouver la même camaraderie qu'elle avait toujours connu jusqu'alors. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pensait que Poudlard était resté le même, bien entendu, mais elle n'avait pas non plus pensé que ce fût si différent.

Elle croyait qu'elle partagerait le dortoir avec Lavande et Parvati, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalisa qu'elles n'étaient pas revenues à l'école et que les premières années avaient pris place dans leur ancien dortoir ensuite, elle pensa qu'elle serait avec Ginny et ses autres camarades, mais il n'y avait que cinq lits. Elle se retrouva finalement la première nuit dans une petite chambre au sommet des escaliers, munie d'un bureau en chêne et seulement d'un lit. Il y avait une vieille mais magnifique armoire dans un coin, et les étagères étaient ensorcelées de telle sorte qu'elles s'agrandissaient à chaque fois qu'elle manquait de place pour ranger tous ses livres. Hermione défit sa valise, savourant le fait d'avoir pour la première fois,Merlin seul le savait, une chambre pour elle toute seule. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut fini qu'elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa combien c'était _calme. _« Peu importe, » se dit-elle, et Pattenrond leva les yeux vers elle, allongé sur son lit, et ronronna. « Il y aura plus de monde lorsque les cours commenceront demain. »

Mais les cours s'avérèrent être surtout des tête-à-tête, avec des cours par-ci, par-là avec les septièmes années – et sans Ron et Harry, elle se sentait bien seule. Hermione n'avait jamais réalisé, ou n'avait jamais prêté attention, que sans Ron et Harry à ses côtés, elle avait tendance à être seule. Et comme peu de ses camarades de classe étaient revenus pour faire leur septième année, elle connaissait alors que très peu de monde. Il y avait Ginny, bien sûr, et Luna – mais Ginny et Harry avaient d'autres choses à faire, et Luna était Luna. Harry et Ron déboulaient, aussi souvent que leur entraînement leur permettait, pour de longues ballades près du lac ainsi que des dîners aux Trois Balais ou (parfois même) dans le Grand Hall mais leurs visites étaient courtes et assez espacées et ils semblaient passer plus de temps, au cours de leurs visites, à éviter les premières et secondes années qui voulaient des autographes.

Personne n'avait encore jamais demandé l'autographe d'Hermione et elle commençait à constater qu'il existait un gouffre – un curieux et imprévu gouffre – entre ses amis qui avaient déjà une profession, ou proches d'en avoir une, et elle. Elle n'était pas sûre, en fin de compte, si c'était la distance ou elle qui était encore une étudiante ou encore quelque chose de complètement différent en tout cas elle s'enferma encore plus dans ses cours et ses manuels, et étudia de sa propre initiative, dans sa chambre individuelle tout en haut de la tour – plus de sortilèges, de potions et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal les théories historiques, politiques et sociales et même la métamorphose humaine.

Le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose n'était pas un Animagus (ou du moins, n'était pas enregistré Hermione avait assez rencontré d'illégaux Animagi pour ne pas compter sur le bureau d'enregistrement), et bien que McGonagall était directrice à présent, elle accepta de donner des leçons à Hermione le soir, cette dernière apprenant avec beaucoup plus de ferveur qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait pour les BUSES – ou même les ASPICS. Hermione espérait un chat au final, ou quelque chose du même genre. Tous les livres disaient qu'on ne pouvait jamais être sûr – et même le professeur McGonagall lui avait confiée qu'elle ne savait pas du tout en quoi elle allait se transformer avant sa toute première fois – mais Hermione osait penser qu'elle se connaissait assez pour le savoir, et parfois elle se réveillait la nuit après des rêves où elle traversait les couloirs à pas feutrés, munie alors de pattes, ses yeux brillant dans le noir et ses oreilles à l'écoute du moindre bruit.

Plus agitée qu'auparavant, elle passait alors beaucoup plus de temps cette année que les précédentes, à vagabonder dans les couloirs la nuit ; la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry lui manquait (et le fait d'être cachée là-dessous avec deux garçons, tout aussi enthousiastes qu'elle ne l'était de transgresser le règlement, avec l'excitation et le danger que cela représentait), mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il semblait qu'aucun des préfets n'osaient enlever des points à l'héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger, et les professeurs semblaient comprendre eux aussi (ce qu'elle-même comprit à peine, n'ayant jamais été sûre et certaine. Il n'y avait aucune aventure cette année, aucune mage noir dingue à combattre, aucune inquiétude à avoir sur Harry ou Ron ou même les deux et la possibilité qu'ils pourraient se faire _tuer_, s'y ruant tels des fous – et n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait souhaité ? Alors pourquoi cette agitation ?). Seul le nouveau professeur de Divination semblait la considérer d'une manière étrange, ce qui troubla vaguement Hermione, lorsqu'elles se croisaient la nuit. C'était assez curieux d'ailleurs de voir Hermione l'éviter dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle le pouvait et voilà pourquoi lorsqu'elle vit, un soir, la femme aux cheveux noirs tourner en direction du couloir dans lequel elle trouvait, Hermione se stoppa en chemin et se précipita vers la première porte qu'elle vit pour se cacher. Elle était alors en chemin vers la bibliothèque pour donner des cours particuliers en sortilèges à une seconde-année, mais elle pouvait attendre.

Elle n'avait jamais encore visité cette pièce auparavant (cependant ce n'était nullement surprenant lorsqu'il s'agissait de Poudlard) – sombre et poussiéreuse, des vieux meubles entassés dans les coins de la pièce, les chaises empilées sur les tables et des étagères bancales menaçant de tomber dessus. Dans un coin se trouvait une vieille armoire, qui devait être dans le passé imposante et superbe mais à présent elle était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière. La porte était ouverte à moitié, et dans l'armoire, par-terre, il y avait un livre, reposant ainsi ouvert dans la poussière. Hermione poussa une exclamation désapprobatrice et immédiatement entra pour examiner de plus près : le titre était en Latin et le texte en Grec, et le seul mot que Hermione parvint à lire fut le nom de l'auteur sur la couverture – Platon.

« Hm, » lâcha-t-elle, puis s'engouffra encore plus dans l'armoire, vers une boîte poussiéreuse qui, elle _l'espérait_, ne contenait aucun autre livre de Platon. Les gens devraient faire plus attention, franchement – la philosophie était importante et les livres sont sacrés, et Merlin savait que Poudlard avait son lot de souris. Elle donna par inadvertance une petite tape à la couverture du livre, au cas où il avait déjà été récemment rongé.

Elle sursauta soudainement lorsqu'elle réalisa que la boîte contenait_ également_ du Platon – c'était comme si cette collection entière de ses livres avait été rangée dans une vieille armoire puis _oubliée _! Hermione décida de vérifier le reste de l'armoire, au cas où d'autres livres avaient été laissés et condamnés à la pourriture. Elle passa sa tête encore plus dans l'armoire mais ne pouvait voir le fond. « Lumos, » marmonna-t-elle pour ensuite pénétrer à l'intérieur et explorer.

Après plusieurs minutes, Hermione réalisa en sursautant qu'il ne semblait pas y _avoir _d'extrémité à l'armoire ! Chaque seconde, elle s'attendait à voir le faiblement rougeoiement au bout de sa baguette pour éclairer l'autre mur – mais cela n'arriva pas, et elle réalisa peu de temps après que sa baguette était en train d'éclairer quelque chose de marron et couvert d'_écorce. _Elle resta immobile à examiner le tronc d'arbre sous toutes les coutures, avant d'aviser que c'était peut-être une sorte d'Armoire à Disparaître, et donc que la meilleure chose à faire était d'en sortir par-là où elle était venue.

Il y avait cependant un problème : Hermione avait beau tourner autour, néanmoins elle semblait se trouver au milieu d'une _forêt_, pas d'une armoire – et donc ne savait nullement par où était la sortie. De même, elle réalisa après quelques minutes qu'elle ne pouvait Transplaner non plus, ce qui la mit hors d'elle. Hermione carra ses épaules. Eh bien, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : garder sa baguette en cas d'éventuelle attaque et avancer.

Elle arriva à un moment dans une clairière, où au centre se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à un réverbère, plantée dans le sol comme s'il y avait poussée. La lampe dégageait une lumière chaleureuse et éclairait toute la clairière, dont le sol était couvert de feuilles rouges et marrons. Les seules autres lumières étaient celle que produisait la baguette d'Hermione et celle des étoiles, qui scintillaient par une nuit dépourvue de nuages. _« Nox, »_ murmura-t-elle, prenant de la distance pour mieux observer le ciel – elle ne voyait aucune autre lumière et la lune n'était pas encore levée sept années entières à étudier les cieux avaient appris à Hermione de profiter pleinement de nuits claires comme celle-ci. Et ce fut alors qu'Hermione fut stupéfaite.

Elle n'avait jamais encore vu d'étoiles comme celles-ci. Hermione était sûre et certaine d'être capable de reconnaître les étoiles de la Terre, où qu'elle fût sur le globe – elles étaient, après tout, plus ou moins les mêmes, que ce fût en Australie qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Celles-ci – celles-ci n'étaient _rien _comparées aux étoiles sur Terre. Elle n'arrivait pas à repérer l'étoile du Chien, ni l'Etoile polaire, ni même Mars elle n'arrivait pas à trouver _aucune _des constellations habituelles, ou quelque chose qui y ressembleraient. Et puis, ces étoiles étaient terriblement grosses – beaucoup plus grosses que celles sur Terre. En gros, Hermione n'était plus dans son propre monde.

Pendant un long moment, Hermione resta là, les yeux levés vers le ciel, sous le choc. Elle avait déjà voyagé dans le temps et l'espace mais elle n'avait jamais été témoin d'une magie assez puissante pour l'envoyer à ce qui semblait être à des _galaxies _de la sienne, à un endroit où les personnes plantaient des réverbères en plein milieu d'une forêt, pour éclairer les personnes qui dégringolaient d'une armoire alors qu'ils cherchaient d'autres volumes de Platon mis de côté.

Finalement, Hermione se dirigea vers un côté de la clairière et réussit à transformer un peu de parchemin de réserve en un édredon pour ensuite se pelotonner en-dessous, avec le livre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire, remerciant Merlin que sa magie continuait à fonctionner et résolue à explorer la forêt à la première lueur du jour. Elle se demanda un instant si elle devait installer ou non un campement provisoire, mais elle conclut finalement que ce n'était pas la peine elle souhaitait que n'importe qui venant de Poudlard la trouvât, et puis elle ne savait pas du tout s'il y avait des sorciers ici capables de retrouver sa trace.

Quand elle se réveilla, il y avait alors un gros oiseau noir qui la surveillait. « Bijour, » dit-il.

Hermione eut du mal à s'asseoir puis regarda l'oiseau. « Bonjour, » répondit-elle sur le même ton, prenant plus fermement sa baguette sous l'édredon.

« Une dispute avec vos gens, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'oiseau, inclinant sa tête d'un côté. « Rien de honteux à cela, rien de honteux à cela. »

Hermione, qui n'avait pas parlé à ses parents depuis qu'elle leur avait restaurés leurs souvenirs, cligna des yeux. « Je ne me suis disputée avec personne, » dit-t-elle prudemment. « Pourquoi donc pensez-vous cela ? »

« Oh, ça se passe toujours ainsi quand de jeunes filles dorment à la Lande du Réverbère, » déclara l'oiseau avec autorité. « Toujours des problèmes avec les garçons, c'est ainsi. Non pour vous offenser, vous savez, mais vous les humains vous porteriez mieux si vous agissez comme nous les oiseaux, et donc si vous vous enfuyiez du nid dès que vous seriez capables de manger par vous-même. Rien de honteux à cela, » il – puisque sa voix était nettement masculine – répéta. « Ces choses arrivent parfois. Pourquoi donc ne quittez-vous pas la maison, et dîtes à vos maman et papa que vous êtes assez grande pour choisir votre propre partenaire ? »

Hermione passa l'édredon sur ses épaules. « Je n'étais nullement en train de me disputer avec personne, » dit-elle encore une fois, « et de toute manière, je ne peux _pas _m'enfuir de la maison justement je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici. » Elle réfléchit un moment, et puis – puisque n'importe lequel oiseau parlant _devait _être magique – elle ajouta, « Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à rentrer chez moi ? J'étais juste là, puis j'ai traversé une armoire et je me suis retrouvée ici. »

Les yeux de l'oiseau s'agrandirent. « Ooh, » dit-il simplement, avant d'ajouter – « mieux vaut alors demander à Cair Paravel, oui, cela vaut mieux. Leurs Majestés sauront quoi faire, vous pouvez compter là-dessus. Ou sinon, ils sauront à qui demander, bien entendu. »

« Où dois-je aller ? » demanda Hermione.

« Prenez la direction de l'Est, tout simplement, » déclara l'oiseau, agitant ses plumes. « A l'Est, tout comme les oiseaux – vous le saurez lorsque vous sentirez la brise salée. »

Hermione hocha et se leva, pliant l'édredon. « Merci, » dit-elle.

« De rien, de rien, ravi de vous aider, » répondit l'oiseau. « Vous dîtes juste aux oiseaux que vous rencontrez que - » puis il s'interrompit. La baguette d'Hermione avait glissé de ses doigts et était tombée à terre. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Hermione, réalisant trop tard qu'il savait exactement ce qu'était donc l'objet. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser, mais l'oiseau fut plus rapide qu'elle en un instant, il l'avait saisie de son bec puis s'était envolé au sommet d'un arbre. « Allez, » dit-elle, « rendez-la moi ! »

Il sortit la baguette de son bec par une de ses griffes et secoua la tête. Ses yeux noirs en forme de perle s'étaient tournés vers elle. « C'est une baguette, aucun doute, » déclara-il. « Nous ne voulons plus de sorcières dans ces contrées, non nous ne voulons pas. Plus jamais de centaines d'années d'hiver et plus jamais de bêtes transformées en pierre. »

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit. « Je n'ai jamais transformé quiconque en pierre ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Et – que voulez-vous dire, vous ne voulez _plus_ de sorcières ? »

Mais l'oiseau avait cessé de l'écouter. « Sorcière ! » hurlait-il alors. « Sorcière ! Sorcière ! » En un instant, la clairière fut remplie de bêtes et d'oiseaux de toutes sortes – et même quelques créatures qui n'étaient pas là à l'accoutumée. Hermione vit plusieurs belles femmes, étonnamment grandes et semblables à des feuilles pour les humains, et plusieurs créatures qui ressemblaient à des faunes. Hermione tint et croisa les bras, essayant de paraître à la fois impressionnante et inoffensive. Sans sa baguette, elle se sentait vulnérable et trop de portée en cas d'attaque, et la foule tout autour d'elle s'était transformée rapidement en une inquisition. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter alors qu'elle se souvenait les histoires de sorcières traînées au centre des villes pour y être brûlées – sans sa baguette, Hermione serait incapable de jeter un Sortilège d'Immobilisation, et puis elle mourrait.

« Tuez-la ! » hurlèrent en chœur plusieurs voix. « Tuez la sorcière ! »

« Sa baguette ! » hurlèrent d'autres voix. « Cassez sa baguette ! »

« Silence ! » hurla finalement une autre voix – un grand corbeau, ce qu'Hermione réalisa après un moment passé à tendre sa tête. « La sorcière doit être amenée à Cair Paravel, sa baguette avec le Grand Roi doit décider de son sort, » déclara-t-il, puis à Hermione : « Je suis Sallowpad et je sers Leurs Majestés. Si vous restez pacifique, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. »

Hermione hocha durement. « Très bien, » dit-elle, ne voyant aucune autre issue au pétrin dans lequel elle était, « Je ne riposterai pas. Vous avez ma parole. »

« Très bien, » dit Sallowpad, puis éleva sa voix : « Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait apporter un cheval, que nous puissions la mener là-bas le plus vite possible ? »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'un – était-ce un _nain ?_ – apparut, tenant au bout d'une laisse un poney corpulent. Hermione autorisa d'être mise sur le cheval par un géant (il semblait ne pas être plus intelligent que la plupart, mais assez gentil), et le groupe se mit en route. Il y avait toutes sortes d'animaux à quatre pattes, qui se disputaient en route et en tête, menant le groupe, se trouvait Sallowpad, le grand corbeau. Il était un compagnon bien chevaleresque, Hermione devait se l'avouer : il retournait assez souvent auprès d'elle pour la rassurer sur le fait que personne ne lui fera de mal sans cause apparente que le Grand Roi sera juste, elle devra sûrement choisir de casser sa baguette pour vivre, rachetée de ses fautes. Hermione essayait de sourire mais il n'y avait rien de rassurant à casser sa baguette en deux.

Le voyage jusqu'à Cair Paravel prit une journée entière et un peu plus de la suivante. Hermione fut traitée avec bienveillance, mais elle ne fut pas autorisée d'aller quelque part sans escorte. Elle ne dit rien, mais cela lui était déconcertant le fait qu'ils ressentaient le besoin d'une constante surveillance sur elle – une simple fille, même si elle était une sorcière, mais une sorcière sans baguette après tout.

Le château de Cair Paravel était sur la côte, donnant sur la mer. Hermione fut menée vers le portail puis jusqu'à une antichambre déserte. Elle était assez calme pour remarquer que les murs étaient décorés de somptueuses tapisseries – la plupart d'entre elles représentant un lion – et que le sol était carrelé. Elle gigota nerveusement. Remarquant sa gêne, Sallowpad lui dit gentiment. « Si vous n'avez rien fait de mal et que vous êtes disposée à vous séparer de votre baguette, vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

« D'accord, » répondit faiblement Hermione, alors qu'une petite porte s'ouvrit et qu'un faune annonçait, « Leurs Majestés vous invitent à venir ! »

Elle fut menée – gentiment mais assez fermement – à la porte puis à une salle de trône assez lumineuse. Quatre personnes étaient alors assises sur quatre trônes, et Hermione suivit les indications de Sallowpad, faisant une révérence maladroite.

« Vous pouvez vous relever, » dit alors un des hommes, et Hermione se tint de nouveau debout celui qui avait parlé était assis sur le plus grand des trônes, et devait être, elle supposa, le Grand Roi. Elle se demanda si les trois autres étaient sa femme et ses enfants – mais ils semblaient tous avoir des âges assez rapprochés pour l'être. « Qu'avez-vous trouvé, Sallowpad ? » demanda le Grand Roi.

« Cette femme, Votre Majesté, » répondit Sallowpad. « Elle fut découverte dans la Lande du Réverbère, avec une baguette magique elle est une sorcière, elle ne le nit nullement. Elle prétend ne pas savoir d'où elle vient. »

« Est-ce vrai ? » demanda le plus jeune roi (prince ?), bougeant légèrement.

« Oui, Votre Majesté, » répondit honnêtement Hermione. « Je suis une sorcière, je possède en effet une baguette, et je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici – bien que je sache d'où je viens. Je viens d'un endroit que l'on appelle Ecosse. »

« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée ici ? » demanda le plus jeune des quatre, en l'occurrence une fille qui ne devait même pas avoir l'âge d'Hermione.

« Je suis venue par l'intermédiaire d'une armoire, » dit gauchement Hermione. « Et je suis arrivée ici. »

« Ah, » lâchèrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

« Elle pourrait sûrement mentir, Votre Majesté, » remarqua quelqu'un d'autre – un des faunes, d'après ce que vit Hermione. « C'est une histoire assez bien connue. »

« Cela ne serait point juste de punir un innocent, » ajouta le plus jeune roi.

« Cela est vrai, » dit finalement le Grand Roi, « mais nous ne pouvons non plus autoriser une sorcière régner librement. Sorcière » - ceci à l'intention d'Hermione – « nous ne pouvons savoir comment vous êtes venue ici, ni pourquoi mais nous ne pouvons vous faire de mal. Cependant votre baguette doit vous être prise et détruite. »

« Non ! » cria Hermione, et un murmure assez bas passa à travers la salle. « Attendez, ne-ne la cassez pas. Je-ma baguette est une partie de moi, » expliqua-t-elle désespérément, « elle m'a choisie. Enfermez-la à clé si vous le voulez, je ne peux faire de magie sans, mais ne la cassez-pas. »

Le Grand Roi échangea un long regard avec les trois autres, puis finalement hocha de la tête. « Très bien. Vous resterez auprès de nous à Cair Paravel, dans des salles appropriées à votre condition, et votre baguette sera gardée sous les verrous, sous peine de mort. Nous faisons cela, sorcière, car Aslan désire que nous soyons miséricordieux en toute manière, et aussi car vous n'aviez fait de mal à personne. »

« Je, euh, merci, Votre Majesté, » parvint à dire Hermione. Elle se sentait nue sans sa baguette, complètement vulnérable. Mais au moins, elle ne sera pas cassée, et il y avait toujours une chance que lorsqu'ils arriveront à comprendre à quel point elle ne se faisait pas à ce monde-là, ils lui redonneront sa baguette et la laisseront repartir.

« Maintenant, » dit alors la plus âgée des deux femmes, « Vous ne nous aviez point dit votre nom. » C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait, et sa voix était aussi douce que le chant d'un oiseau.

« Hermione » répondit la concernée.

« Eh bien, Hermione, Alambil va vous conduire jusqu'à vos appartements et vous aidez à vous habiller plus confortablement. » Cela semblait être un renvoi, donc Hermione fit de nouveau une révérence et se retourna, cherchant Alambil, ne sachant nullement qui était-ce.

Alambil se trouva être une grande et svelte fille venant d'un endroit appelé Archenland, qui était un pays au sud de Narnia, le pays où elle se trouvait à présent. Alambil expliqua gaiement, lorsqu'elles eurent quitté la salle du trône, que Narnia était régi par quatre monarques – le Grand Roi Peter et ses frère et sœurs : Reine Susan, Roi Edmund et Reine Lucy. Ils venaient tous d'un endroit appeléChambre d'Ami, par l'intermédiaire d'une armoire, et ils vainquirent le souverain de Narnia avant eux, une Impératrice, Jadis. Ils étaient les plus gentils et les plus justes de tous les souverains, ce qu'empressa d'ajouter Alambil, et comme la Cour Narnienne n'était pas particulièrement friande de cérémonies, Hermione sera probablement amenée à mieux les connaître (Alambil, en tant qu'une des dames d'honneur de la Reine Susan, pouvait se porter garante sur cet attrait de leur personnalité). « Bien que vous soyez une invitée » lui rappela Alambil. « Et je ne pense pas que vous soyez une sorcière foncièrement mauvaise, même si je n'ai jamais entendu de bien d'elles. »

« D'où je viens, » confit Hermione, « les sorcières peuvent être bonnes _ou _mauvaises, comme n'importe qui d'autre. »

« Cela ne s'est jamais passé ainsi ici, » fut tout ce qu'ajouta Alambil, puis elle tourna habilement la conversation sur des sujets à part – sur le plan du château, sur les deux chambres d'Hermione, sur ses robes (car apparemment, elle se devait d'être habillée dans le style Narnien). Elle était sympathique, et puisque Hermione était toujours un peu incertaine sur la sûreté de sa place dans ce monde, elle ne s'attarda pas sur la question mais autorisa simplement Alambil à l'habiller pour le banquet alors que cette dernière lui expliquait les convenances de la Cour et comment trouver le Grand Hall.

Au banquet, Hermione se retrouva assise à côté du Roi Edmund, qui la jaugea gentiment et lui pria, après le toast, de lui raconter encore une fois comment elle était parvenue à Narnia. « Et vous n'aviez nullement l'intention de venir à Narnia ? » demanda-t-il après qu'elle eût fini.

« Non, » répondit Hermione. « Mais c'est-c'est ainsi que vous y êtes arrivés aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Par l'armoire, je veux dire. »

« Oui, » lui confirma le Roi Edmund. « Comme vous, mon frère, mes sœurs et moi venions d'un autre monde par l'intermédiaire d'une armoire, dans une chambre à l'écart de la maison d'un vieil et aimable homme, qui nous a recueilli durant la guerre – malgré que nous étions alors que des enfants, » il ajouta, comme pour lui assurer que le Roi Edmund et le Roi Peter (et peut-être même les deux reines, si cela se pouvait) n'auraient jamais fui le combat, en n'importe laquelle circonstance.

« Oh, » lâcha simplement Hermione, se demandant d'où et de quand venaient-ils – pas d'Ecosse, ou du moins l'Ecosse de son époque il n'y avait pas de guerre dans la sienne. Ensuite. « Comment la magie marche-t-elle ici ? »

« Nous n'en savons pas plus que vous, » expliqua-t-il. « En cette matière, tout est régi par Aslan. »

Hermione nota mentalement de demander auprès d'Alambil qui était donc Aslan. « Et vous… êtes venus ici, et avez vaincu la femme qui régnait alors sur Narnia ? »

Le roi la considéra pensivement. « Vous devriez être plus précise à propos de ce que vous considérez comme 'femme', ma dame. Jadis n'était nullement humaine. »

« C'est juste Hermione, » précisa distraitement Hermione, puis décida de changer de sujet. « Qui sont donc les autres personnes à table ? » demanda-t-elle alors – bien qu'elle eût dit 'personnes', peut-être seulement un tiers était en fait humain il y avait des faunes et des centaures, des nains et l'étrange semblable aux arbres Alambil appelée hamadryade, et toutes sorte d'autres animaux.

Peut-être que le Roi Edmund était l'aîné d'Hermione d'un an, en tout cas elle se trouva l'apprécier beaucoup il était franc et chevaleresque, et lui parlait toujours aussi aimablement (même si elle le suspectait de quand même penser qu'elle était aussi foncièrement mauvaise que la sorcière qu'il avait devancée). C'était seulement lorsque son attention était requise par l'un des autres seigneurs de la table d'honneur qu'elle put laisser son regard vagabonder sur le Grand Hall. La pièce était immense, avec un plafond voûté et des fenêtres donnant sur la mer. Le sol était carrelé de plusieurs couleurs – rouge, jaune, orange – et les murs était couverts de somptueuses tapisseries. Plus de la moitié d'entre elles représentaient un lion sous plusieurs formes. Sur l'estrade y siégeait une longue table avec quatre trônes derrière. Le plus grand d'entre eux avait un grand lion sur le dossier (Hermione se demandait si c'était une sorte de symbole, ou si les Narniens aimaient simplement les lions), et c'était sur celui-ci qu'était assis le Grand Roi.

Depuis qu'elle les savait quatre monarques, Hermione leur attribua à chacun une étiquette au premier coup d'œil, comme elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe lequel groupe de quatre. Cette tâche ne fut pas difficile le Grand Roi était sans aucun doute un Gryffondor, rien que par le lion gravé sur son trône. Son frère, qui était plus calme et semblait un peu mystérieux, était un Serpentard, et les filles qui restaient – la belle Reine Susan à Serdaigle, la Reine Lucy, qui n'avait cessé de sourire tout le long du banquet, était la Poufsouffle du groupe. Pour diverses raisons, cela rassura Hermione, la rapprochant plus de la maison, et elle entama le prochain plat servi avec plus d'appétit. Un moment, elle s'accorda une pensée à Ron et à Harry – comment réagiraient-ils quand elle sera portée disparue ? En particulier Ron, qui avait une fois fait face à toute une tanière d'araignées géantes pour la sauver et qui voulait à présent se marier avec elle.

Ron lui manquait. Au moins, Harry irait bien – il trouverait le moyen de punir Drago mais il n'y avait aucun danger tant qu'il fouillait dans Poudlard pour la chercher. C'était plutôt Ron qui serait debout toute la nuit, en train de s'inquiéter pour elle. Après un moment, Hermione reposa sa fourchette et but une petite gorgée de vin à la place. Elle n'allait _pas _pleurer elle allait se renseigner sur la personne d'Aslan, et elle allait trouver un moyen de rentrer à la maison. Et même si le Roi Peter ne lui redonnerait pas sa baguette… eh bien, Hermione avait déjà fonctionné sans la sienne une fois, lorsque les Mangemorts l'avaient prise. Elle s'en sortira.

Les semaines suivantes, Hermione commença à se faire à son nouvel environnement. Avec entrain, Alambil lui avait tout expliquée à propos d'Aslan, le grand Lion, mais elle avait aussi ajouté que personne ne savait quand comptait-il revenir (« Ce n'est pas comme s'il est un lion _apprivoisé_, vous savez, ou du moins c'est ce que dit le Seigneur Castor, » expliqua-t-elle), et donc Hermione se pencha sur des recherches à ce propos à la bibliothèque de Cair Paravel. C'était plus vaste qu'elle n'avait osé espérer, mais ce n'était même pas la moitié de sa propre collection.

Quand il sut quelles étaient ses intentions, le Roi Edmund lui proposa son aide pour trouver les meilleurs livres sur le sujet. Curieusement, il était détendu en sa présence, laissant tomber les formules de politesse et de vouvoiement et ne la grondant pas les quelques fois où elle se trompait et l'appelait Edmund, au lieu de Votre Majesté. Il était même curieux à propos de sa vie avant Narnia, son école pour sorciers et sorcières et ses aventures là-bas. Les Narniens l'appelaient Roi Edmund le Juste, et Hermione commençait à comprendre pourquoi : il était poli, curieux et juste, et il semblait retenir tout de ce qu'il apprenait des autres cultures et autres endroits. « Serdaigle, » prononça-elle distraitement une après-midi, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la cour du château et qu'ils lisaient (encore) le seul livre de toute la bibliothèque qui parlait de magie.

« Je te demande pardon ? » demanda Edmund, et Hermione rigola nerveusement.

« Serdaigle, » répéta-t-elle. « C'est juste – mon école était divisée en quatre maisons, et cela me parait maintenant évident que vous seriez un Serdaigle si vous y aviez été. Au début, j'avais pensé à Serpentard. »

Le Roi Edmund rigola à son tour. « Etais-tu à Serdaigle ? »

« A deux doigts de l'être, » lui répondit Hermione. « Mais je me suis retrouvée à Gryffondor. »

Le Roi Edmund rigola de nouveau et cela ne dérangea presque pas Hermione qu'ils n'eurent pas encore trouvé de moyen pour retrouver l'armoire Narnia était beaucoup plus merveilleux que sa maison, et de plus en plus, Alambil et Edmund se révélaient être ses amis. Et puis quelques semaines en plus ne faisaient certainement pas une grande différence, alors qu'elle était déjà partie depuis si longtemps ?


	2. II Hiver

**Ceci est la traduction française du crossover de** **Animus Wyrmis, _"A Year in Their Courts", _que j'ai trouvé tout simplement sublime, ce qui m'a conduite à le traduire. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.**

**Disclaimer : Poudlard, Hermione et tout ce qui concerne le monde d'_Harry Potter _appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Narnia et les Narniens (à quelques exceptions près) appartiennent à C.S Lewis.**

* * *

**~o~**

**Une Année dans Leur Cour**

**II- Hiver**

**~o~**

* * *

« Hermione ! Hermione, réveille-_toi _! » La voix d'Alambil était proche des éclats de rires et Hermione se réveilla en se frottant les yeux de sa main. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son autre main s'était portée instinctivement sur sa baguette, qui était absente.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Trois heures passés, » répondit Alambil. « Allez, dépêche-toi et habille-toi ! Mets quelque chose de chaud, nous sortons du château. »

« Où _çà ?_ » exigea de savoir Hermione néanmoins elle se leva et trouva sa plus chaude robe ainsi que sa fine cape en fourrure munie d'une capuche. « Et pour quoi donc ? »

« C'est la Grande Danse des Neiges, » répondit impatiemment Alambil, dansant d'un pied à l'autre. « Ils le font chaque année, à la première grande chute de neige – les nains et les faunes et les dryades, je veux dire. Toute la Cour y va et la Reine Susan m'a dit de surtout te réveiller, car elle sait que tu n'aurais pas su comment sortir d'ici. »

« Je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il neigeait, » déclara Hermione alors qu'elle tirait sur sa robe et laçait ses bottes, puis elle hésita un moment. « Je croyais que Narnia était – enfin, je veux dire – après les dernières centaines d'années d'hiver et tout le reste ? »

« Ce n'est pas l'hiver qui pose problème, » répondit après un certain temps Alambil. « Je veux dire, du moment que tu sais que le printemps va le succéder, et cela sera toujours ainsi maintenant. »

« Oh, » lâcha Hermione alors qu'elle tressait ses cheveux. « Je suppose que c'est logique. »

« Es-tu bientôt prête ? » demanda enfin Alambil. « La Reine nous attend ! »

« Oui, je suis prête, » lui répondit Hermione puis se saisit de sa cape. Elles déboulèrent les escaliers, gloussant comme des petites folles (l'excitation d'Alambil était assez contagieuse), et retrouvèrent la Reine Susan ainsi que plusieurs de ses dames de compagnie au niveau d'une des portes adjacentes.

« Ah, Alambil, tu l'as trouvée, » s'exclama la reine, souriant à toutes deux. Son sourire faisait honneur à sa beauté mais ne réussit pas à mettre Hermione à l'aise – elle avait entendu parler de tant de chevaliersqui espéraient avoir sa protection en vue d'une bataille, ou encore qui se battaient pour danser avec elle. « Pouvons-nous y aller ? » demanda la reine. « Les autres sont déjà partis. »

« Est-ce que nous vous avons fait attendre ? » demanda aussitôt Hermione. « Je suis désolée vous n'étiez pas obligée. »

La Reine Susan sourit de nouveau. « J'ai pensé que je devais vous escorter, vu que c'est la première fois que vous verrez une danse des neiges. » Elle offrit son bras, qu'Hermione prit avec hésitation, et ainsi le petit groupe marcha à travers la nuit.

La danse prenait place à un peu moins d'un kilomètre du château. (« Il y a un peu de marche, » expliquait la Reine Susan, « mais la nuit est si belle ce soir, » et bien sûr, tout le monde l'approuva), et elles prirent un chemin déjà emprunté par les autres fêtards. Le ciel était clair, et les étoiles et l'immense lune brillaient au-dessus d'eux. Alors que leurs bottes s'engouffraient dans la neige, Hermione nomma quelques constellations alors que ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans la neige : il y avait le Navire et le Léopard, et également la Lyre et l'Oisillon, qui ressemblait presque à un cheval volant lorsqu'on tournait la tête et louchait. « Cela se passe ainsi tous les ans ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, à la première nuit de lune, lorsque la neige recouvre intégralement le sol, » expliqua l'une des dames d'honneur. « Nous attendons cela avec beaucoup d'impatience toute l'année. »

Un moment plus tard, Hermione entendit alors une musique – une musique sauvage mais douce à la fois qui flottait dans les airs telle le vent. Il y avait plusieurs flûtes, quelque chose derrière qui ressemblait à du violon, et des tambours qui complétaient le duo. Puis elles furent suffisamment près pour voir un grand feu de joie, avec tout autour des personnes, et Hermione put enfin voir la danse : un cercle de faunes et de dryades exécutant une danse si compliquée que cela lui donna le vertige autour d'eux se trouvait des nains en rond en train de lancer des paquets de boules de neige entre les danseurs, synchronisés avec la musique. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, cette danse semblait surnaturelle Hermione se sentait toute bizarre, comme si une sorte de magie agissait sur son cœur, mais une bien différente de celles qu'elle avait pues étudier à Poudlard. Hermione s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape, tirant dessus de sa main libre, et la Reine Susan semblait l'avoir remarqué car elle émit une pression sur le bras d'Hermione. « C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-elle. « Les Narniens la font tous les hivers, oubliant ainsi le temps qui passe. »

« C'est merveilleux, Votre Majesté, » répondit dans un murmure Hermione. Si cela avait été Edmund, elle réalisa, elle aurait alors tout sur les théories possibles sur l'origine de cette danse – mais Susan n'était nullement intéressée par ce genre de choses. Elle était la reine vers qui tout le monde se tournait lorsque d'importantes décisions devaient être prises – et non pour décider la plus juste et appropriée ligne de conduite (c'était le rôle d'Edmund), ni la proclamer (c'était celui du Grand Roi), mais plutôt pour annoncer doucement les nouvelles aux concernés ou encore calmer les oiseaux émus, si tant fut qu'il en eût. Et elle était terriblement tranchante Hermione avait entendu parler de beaucoup d'épineux dilemmes diplomatiques que la Reine Susan avait tranché froidement – car malgré le fait qu'elle n'allait pas à la guerre et qu'elle détestait les carnages, elle était plutôt heureuse lorsque l'ennemi était très loin.

Hermione commençait à croire qu'elle avait mal considéré Susan, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Edmund : Susan était une pure Serpentard, tranchante et rusée, même si elle était douce. En fait, Hermione commençait à croire qu'elle les avait _tous_ mal jugés – puisque la Reine Lucy était appelée Reine Lucy la Vaillante, et que le Grand Roi était loyal, loyal envers Narnia et les Narniens, ainsi qu'envers Aslan le Grand Lion. Et puis il y avait aussi les lions du Roi Peter, bien sûr : assurément les rois qui avaient un lion sur leur trône et leur bouclier seraient à Poufsouffle – ou était-ce Gryffondor ? Hermione commençait à oublier. Ça avait commencé avec de petites choses – le nombre de Weasley, ou le nom de ses grand-parents, et elle devait rester debout toute la nuit et y _penser_ afin de s'en souvenir. Mais à présent, c'étaient de plus grandes choses, les plus importantes, et cela lui faisait perdre son sang froid. Le jour où elle se réveilla et qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus se rappeler, par exemple, de la couleur des yeux d'Harry – cela l'ébranla.

Et elle n'était toujours pas certaine s'ils étaient marrons ou bleus.

« Hermione ? » l'appela Alambil, et Hermione leva les yeux, se retirant brusquement de ses pensées. La reine avait bougé et Alambil tenait une tasse fumante dans ses mains. « Tiens, bois ceci, tu es un peu pâle. »

« Merci, » remercia Hermione. « La musique – c'est un peu… pas effrayant, exactement, mais – »

« Troublant ? » suggéra Alambil. « Je veux dire, dans le sens dérivé du terme ? Que cela agit sur tes nerfs ? »

Hermione ne se retint pas de sourire. « Oui, » confirma-t-elle. « Exactement. »

Elles restèrent ensuite silencieuse, regardant les danseurs et la neige qui tombait au clair de lune.

La neige avait alors recouvert tout le pays depuis des semaines déjà lorsqu'Alambil entra dans la chambre d'Hermione, en pleurs. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda immédiatement Hermione, mettant un bras autour de ses épaules et la guidant jusqu'à son lit. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Alambil prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre, et Hermione trouva un mouchoir et le lui tendit. Alambil essuya ses yeux et renifla bruyamment. « Je suis envoyée, » dit-elle finalement.

« Envoyée ? » répéta Hermione. « Que veux-tu dire ? Envoyée où ? »

« Renvoyée à Archenland ! » répondit Alambil, ce qui entraîna une nouvelle vague de larmes. « Mon père, » expliqua-t-elle à travers ses pleurs, « m'a demandée de revenir à la maison, parce qu'il veut que je me trouve un _mari _! »

Hermione frotta son dos avec compassion. « Ne peux-tu pas lui dire que tu n'as pas envie de t'en aller ? »

« Non ! » hurla son interlocutrice. « Il ne voulait pas déjà que je vienne ici avant, et maintenant que je suis ici depuis déjà cinq ans, il dit que je dois rentrer mais comment je _vais _le supporter ? » Elle s'écroula ensuite, en sanglots, dans les oreillers d'Hermione.

« Il ne peux pas être aussi têtu qu'un troll, » dit aussitôt Hermione. « Ou s'il l'est, pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas à la Reine Susan ? »

« On dit plutôt un ogre, » corrigea Alambil sur un autre reniflement, mais les paroles d'Hermione devaient l'avoir réconfortée puisqu'elle se rassit. « Les trolls n'ont plus été vus depuis des milliers et des milliers d'années. Y en a-t-il, là d'où tu viens ? »

Hermione dut réfléchir intensément pour y répondre. Elle était presque sûre qu'il y _avait _des trolls, à – à cet autre endroit, Potdelard ou quel que soit le nom, mais elle ne put s'en rappeler. Peut-être qu'il y avait eu un ogre plutôt, duquel Ralph et Henry l'avait secourue. « Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas un compromis avec ton père ? » suggéra-t-elle alors. « Tu peux promettre de retourner chez toi pour une année ou une saison, et si tu ne trouves personne convenable à tes yeux, tu peux revenir. » Elle hésita alors un moment avant de demander : « Il ne te forcerait pas à te marier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Alambil, choquée d'une telle possibilité. « Ce n'est nullement Calormen, Hermione. Les femmes ne sont pas forcées contre leur gré. »

« Très bien, » dit Hermione. « Alors qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète tant ? Tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un que tu aimeras, à Archenland sinon il te laissera certainement retourner à Narnia, non ? »

« Mais – comment pourrais-je te quitter ? Et la _reine _? »

Hermione opta pour quelque chose de réconfortant. « Tu pourras toujours nous rendre visite, » dit-elle. « Et peut-être que je viendrais te voir également et tu sais bien que la Reine Susan va se rendre à Archenland, en visite officielle. Et même si tu _rencontrais _quelqu'un à Archenland, cela mériterait bien une année sans nous, tu ne crois pas ? Tomber amoureuse est comme la magie. »

Alambil la scruta curieusement. « Es-tu déjà tombée amoureuse ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, décontenancée par la question. « Je ne crois pas, » dit-elle, bien qu'elle ne se souvînt pas être tombée une fois dans sa vie amoureuse, du moins pas dans cet endroit. « Mais je sais ce qu'on ressent, » ajouta-t-elle convaincue – parce qu'elle l'était en effet.

Alambil renifla une nouvelle fois. « Je te crois, » déclara-t-elle finalement. « Et je ne veux toujours pas partir – mais je le ferais quand même. Et tu _viendras _me voir, n'est-ce pas ? Au printemps, peut-être ? »

« Bien _sûr_, » répondit Hermione fermement.

Alambil resta silencieuse un moment avant de l'interpeller : « Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Quand je serais partie, la Reine Susan aura besoin de quelqu'un d'autre comme dame d'honneur. Elle a dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter de cela, qu'elle s'arrangera – mais qui prendra donc ma place ? Et quand je reviendrais, tu pourras – tu pourras me laisser reprendre ma place ? » Elle était en train de mordre sa lèvre supérieure. « J'en ai parlé avec la Reine Susan et elle m'a dit que ça ira très bien, mais que tu n'étais pas obligée de le faire. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te forcer à le faire, mais… »

Hermione se surprit elle-même à hocher la tête. « Cela ne me dérange pas, » affirma-t-elle. Elle aimait bien la Reine Susan, qui était gracieuse, douce, et d'après ce qu'on en disait, gentille envers ses dames de compagnie et elle ne voulait pas qu'Alambil, qui était sa plus proche amie ici, se sentît blessée. « J'en serais très honorée, » ajouta-t-elle, parce que cette précision semblait être nécessaire en une telle situation.

Le visage d'Alambil s'illumina en un large sourire, celle-ci prenant aussitôt dans ses bras Hermione. « Oh, merci, merci ! »

Hermione emménagea dans ses nouveaux appartements le lendemain du départ d'Alambil. Les dames d'honneur vivaient dans des pièces adjacentes à celles de la reine, et donc elle partagea une chambre avec une fille nommée Hélène, une cousine éloignée d'Alambil. Hélène était très silencieuse et semblait entretenir une idylle secrète avec un dieu du fleuve, donc Hermione ne la voyait pas beaucoup. A la différence de celles de sa sœur, les dames d'honneur de la Reine Susan étaient pour la plupart humaines, et les quelques naïades et dryades présentes étaient bien moins sauvages que celles de la Reine Lucy, bien connues pour l'accompagner lors de jeux nocturnes assez bruyants, et même lors de batailles. La Reine Susan, quant à elle, semblait plutôt préférer un entourage plutôt posé et calme, et souvent se retirait vers ses appartements après une nuit de festin et de danses pour écouter la musique calme et apaisante de l'harpe. Elle était parfaite en ce qui concernait la conversation, affectueuse et aimante, et belle qui plus était Hermione vit immédiatement aussi qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'hommes après la main de la Reine Susan qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au départ, et il était de son devoir en tant que dame d'honneur de préserver le calme dans ses appartements, ainsi ses nombreux soupirants ne pouvaient l'importuner là-bas. « Pensez-vous vraiment que vous allez vous marier un jour ? » osa-t-elle alors demander un soir, ce à quoi sourit simplement la Reine Susan.

« Je suppose que l'un de nous doit l'être, » répondit-elle finalement. « Puisque nous ne pouvons régner éternellement. »

Même si la Reine Susan ne l'avait pas mentionné, Hermione savait parfaitement le problème : est-ce qu'un époux ou une épouse se mettrait entre eux ? Serait-il (ou elle) présenté(e) alors comme cinquième souverain, ou les diviserait-t-il (ou elle) ? Et puis, s'il arrivait que deux d'entre eux se marièrent et conçurent des héritiers, qui régnerait après leur mort ? Et même si Susan se _mariait_, devrait-t-elle quitter Narnia pour le royaume de son époux ? « Serait-ce plus simple d'envisager cela plutôt pour vos frères ? » demanda alors Hermione, n'en revenant pas de son impertinence.

« Je ne crois pas qu'Edmund est prêt à se marier, » avoua avec légèreté la Reine Susan, riant, puis demanda de mettre un terme à la musique, se déclarant fatiguée et désirant aller se coucher. Hélène l'accompagna et Hermione prit également congé, retournant lentement vers sa chambre, repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu et se demandant qui, à la fin, la Reine Susan allait-elle choisir.

Autre que de s'asseoir et de parler avec la reine, les devoirs d'Hermione en tant que dame d'honneur étaient peu nombreux. Parfois elle l'accompagnait pour une partie de chasse, ou encore pour s'asseoir auprès d'elle lors d'un tournoi de temps en temps, la reine prenait une ou deux d'entre elles pour l'escorter pour une visite chez un seigneur qui résidait non loin du château. Et chaque soir, la reine partageait son lit avec l'une de ses dames de compagnie les châteaux étaient ouverts à tous, et les reines avaient besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour se porter garant de sa vertu (pourtant, qui oserait s'attaquer à la Reine Susan, ou même qui le croirait si cela advenait à se produire ce n'était pas très clair dans l'esprit d'Hermione). Cela ne l'avait pas particulièrement surprise – en effet, à part quelques réflexions sur cet aspect misogyne (comme les rois n'étaient certainement pas sujets à une pareille règle), Hermione ne s'en préoccupa pas tellement, excepté lorsqu'on lui fit la remarque que c'était un grand honneur, ce qui l'amena à se demander ce qu'elle ferait si la reine se révélait ronfleuse.

Alambil était partie depuis déjà un mois lorsque la Reine Susan sourit à Hermione en lui demandant : « Voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Hermione, et ce fut ainsi que la Reine Susan la conduisit vers sa très royale chambre. Elle aida la reine à se préparer pour la nuit et Susan lui autorisa même à lui brosser les cheveux, longs et noirs, allant presque jusqu'à ses pieds.

« Etes-vous heureuse ici ? » lui demanda la reine après quelques instants de silence.

« Oui, » répondit immédiatement Hermione. « C'est magnifique, Votre Majesté, et vous vous êtes montrés tous si bons envers moi. »

« Et elle ne vous manque pas – votre ancienne maison ? »

« Non, » lui dit Hermione doucement, honnêtement. « Je ne – me souviens pas beaucoup d'elle, vous savez. Tout ce que j'arrive à me souvenir, je m'en souviens comme si c'était un rêve. »

« Ah, » dit simplement la reine. « C'est pareil pour nous. La volonté d'Aslan, sans doute. »

« Sans doute, en effet, » approuva Hermione. Elle souhaitait toujours rencontrer cet Aslan, envers qui le Grand Roi lui-même avait juré allégeance. « Pensez-vous que vous allez un jour y retourner ? »

« J'espère que non, » répondit la reine. « Je ne veux point quitter Narnia. »

Hermione sourit à cette dernière parole. « C'est assez compréhensible, » dit-elle. Ce qu'elle ne réussit pas à dire toutefois, était _Est-ce que cela vous effraie ?_ Puisque Hermione avait considéré jusqu'alors la Reine Susan comme étant celle la plus encline à la peur des quatre monarques. Elle ne la considérait nullement comme une peureuse, mais… La Reine Susan n'aimait pas l'inconnu, ni le changement. Alors bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter Narnia. Hermione se demanda même si la Reine Susan voulait au début hériter _de _Narnia.

La Reine bailla alors.

« Oh, » s'exclama alors Hermione. « Votre Majesté est-elle fatiguée ? »

« Oui, un peu, » avoua la reine, et ainsi Hermione l'emmena à son lit et l'aida à s'installer avant de souffler sur les cierges et de venir la rejoindre. Le lit était chaud et doux, et les draps ressemblaient à de la soie. Elle soupira d'aise et Susan murmura : « Est-ce confortable pour vous ? »

« Très, Votre Majesté, » répondit aussitôt Hermione. Elle avait pensé que la reine souhaitait dormir, mais il semblait qu'elle voulait plutôt parler.

« Que pensez-vous donc du prince de Calormen ? »

« Je pense qu'il est très brave, » répondit vaguement Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, » réprimanda gentiment Susan. « Mon royal frère pense qu'il a l'intention de me courtiser. Que pensez-vous de cela ? »

La simple pensée que la reine devrait partir très loin au sud n'était pas très réconfortante. « Chlamash n'est-il pas le deuxième fils, et non le présumé héritier ? » demanda alors Hermione. « Peut-être devriez-vous le laisser venir à vous. Et puis, est-ce que Narnia tolérait un hériter à-demi Calormen ? Vous avez dit vous-même qu'ils avaient de bien différentes traditions par rapport aux vôtres, surtout en ce qui concerne le gouvernement. »

« Vous dîtes vrai, » approuva la reine, mais elle ajouta ensuite : « bien que cela n'ait peu d'importance, à la fin, ce que souhaitent les Narniens. Il nous faut un souverain, lorsque nous quatre serons morts. »

« Mais vous êtes encore jeunes, » raisonna Hermione. « Vous quatre, je veux dire. Et puis, le Roi Peter n'a-t-il pas dit qu'Aslan se chargeait de cela ? »

« En effet, » dit la reine. « Mais il s'est chargé de la Sorcière Blanche et puis il agit lorsqu'il en a le temps, et non en fonction de nous. »

Après un moment, Hermione déclara posément : « Mais tous les rois vous veulent pour épouse. Ne pouvez-vous pas attendre d'en choisir un qui vous plait ? »

« J'aimerais bien, » dit la reine sur un ton mélancolique, et puis tout à coup, elle se retourna et embrassa Hermione, très délicatement, sur la bouche. Hermione était si stupéfiée de son geste qu'elle ne réussit pas à bouger un moment, puis lentement et timidement, elle répondit enfin à son baiser.

Après cela, les nuits en compagnie de la Reine Susan commencèrent toujours de la même façon : le doux et hésitant baiser, puis ses mains se baladant le long du corps d'Hermione, et toutes les deux essayant d'étouffer leurs cris. Après cela, la Reine Susan murmurait que – _ceci_ – ne comptait pas, pas entre elles les femmes. Et Hermione la croyait, ou s'autorisait à la croire, car l'honneur et la vertu de la Reine Susan, sur le plan matrimonial, devaient être préservés, mais aussi parce que, au fond d'elle-même, il y avait quelque chose (ou quelqu'un ?) qui la grondait d'autoriser de tels baisers et de tels contacts physiques – ce qui était parfaitement idiot, puisqu'elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse et que cela faisait déjà six mois qu'elle se trouvait à Narnia.

Elle se demandait parfois si la Reine Susan agissait ainsi avec ses autres dames d'honneur, si c'était la raison pour laquelle Alambil ne voulait pas partir. Mais Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de lui demander, et personne d'autre ne divulguerait ce genre d'informations. Après tout, les dames d'honneurs devaient se montrer discrètes. Et cela ne la dérangea pas Susan était une amante parfaite, douce et gentille et étonnamment habile, et Hermione se sentait seule, avec Alambil partie et le Roi Edmund en visite aux Iles Solitaires pour des affaires d'état. Mais cela restait tout de même difficile de dire à personne qu'elle avait une liaison avec la reine, ou encore de savoir qu'à tout moment, un étranger pourrait attirer l'attention de Susan.

La Reine Susan faisait attention, bien entendu, à ne pas montrer trop de favoritisme envers Hermione, et ainsi il y avait des jours où elles ne purent se retrouver seules toutes les deux. Hermione pensait qu'elle devrait s'en soucier, mais d'un autre côté, cela valait mieux pour toutes les deux. Et alors que les jours se rallongeaient et que la neige commençait à fondre, elle en profita pour passer plus de temps dehors – pas en compagnie de la reine, mais pour des promenades solitaires à travers les bois de Narnia. Parfois elle écoutait les êtres aquatiques, qui remontaient rarement pour chanter des madrigaux.

« Hermione ! » Cette dernière se retourna pour voir Hélène se ruer vers elle, les cheveux au vent. « Viens vite, il se trouve qu'il y a un _tournoi_ le mois prochain et donc tout le monde doit porter de nouvelles robes, et la Reine requière ton aide auprès des couturières ! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de la suivre, remontant le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté et se dirigeant vers le château, où la Reine Susan se tenait debout sur un tabouret, entourée de couturières, de miroirs et de bobines de tissus. « Ah, Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce et firent une révérence. « Lequel choisiriez-vous, le bleu ou le vert ? »

Hermione considéra un moment avec attention les deux couleurs. Toutes les deux s'accordaient à merveille sur Susan, qui pouvait tout aussi bien porter de l'écorce d'arbre et être toujours autant resplendissante. « Le vert, » dit-elle finalement. « Cela vous va mieux. »

Susan rigola puis virevolta vers le miroir pendant que les couturières remplaçaient le tissu bleu par le vert et débattaient sur les manches.

« Cela ne changera rien, ce tournoi, » déclara Susan plus tard, alors qu'elles étaient au lit. « Entre vous et moi, je veux dire. »

« Je sais, » dit Hermione sur un sourire. « Je vous fais confiance. »


	3. III Printemps

**Ceci est la traduction française du crossover de** **Animus Wyrmis, _"A Year in Their Courts", _que j'ai trouvé tout simplement sublime, ce qui m'a conduite à le traduire. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.**

**Disclaimer : Poudlard, Hermione et tout ce qui concerne le monde d'_Harry Potter _appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Narnia et les Narniens (à quelques exceptions près) appartiennent à C.S Lewis.**

* * *

**~o~**

**Une Année dans Leur Cour**

**III- Printemps**

**~o~**

* * *

Mais après le tournoi, la Reine Susan changea. Le tournoi avait eu lieu en un jour ensoleillé, et la Reine Lucy (dont l'anniversaire se trouvait être le jour même) avait baissé son mouchoir, signalant le début de la partie. Il y avait des rois et des princes venant des quatre coins du monde, et le Roi Lune, qui venait d'Archenland avec son fils, le prince Corin, avait balayé tous ceux se trouvant sur son chemin, faisant tomber alors beaucoup de chevaliers. Les yeux de la Reine Susan l'avait suivi à chaque combat, et la première fois qu'il fut propulsé hors de son cheval, elle en eut le souffle coupé et fut à-demi levée de son siège avant même que la Reine Lucy n'arriva auprès de lui, décapsulant son cordial.

Alambil, qui était venue avec le reste de sa cour, avait expliqué à Hermione que sa réussite était des plus imprévues le Roi Lune n'avait plus participé à des tournois depuis celui où il avait gagné la main de sa reine, et elle était morte depuis si longtemps – morte de chagrin, murmura Alambil, après qu'ils eussent perdu leur fils, le grand frère de Corin et héritier du trône. Qu'il réussît si bien jusqu'à présent était assez déconcertant, et la Reine Susan devait le regarder encore plus prudemment. « Mais, » avait ajouté pensivement Alambil, « ce serait un bon parti, tu sais. Le Roi Lune descend du Roi Frank et de la Reine Hélène, et s'il advenait qu'ils eussent des enfants – eh bien, peux-tu l'imaginer ? Narnia sera finalement régné par des descendants de ses premiers roi et reine ! »

« Oui, » avait répondu d'une voix lointaine Hermione, regardant Susan regarder Lune. « Cela en serait ainsi. »

« Et Narnia a besoin d'un héritier, » avait alors souligné Alambil.

« Bien sûr, » avait approuvé Hermione, mais elle se rappelait des paroles si douces de Susan, _Cela ne changera rien, ce tournoi, entre vous et moi. _D'autant plus qu'avant la fin du tournoi, Hermione était retournée dans ses anciens appartements, loin de ceux partagés avec Hélène. « Alambil pourrait avoir envie d'être auprès de sa cousine, » avait alors dit la Reine, mais il y avait d'autres lits libres pourtant, et les appartements d'Hermione étaient au beau milieu du château.

Il y avait un bal chaque nuit, en l'honneur du tournoi et du fait que la Reine Susan adorait le printemps – les Narniens adoraient le printemps. Hermione avait pris soin de se cacher dans un coin, aucunement confiante de sa situation, pas certaine de ses sentiments envers Susan, et également des sentiments de Susan envers _elle._ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » avait finalement demandé Alambil, la regardant avec inquiétude. « Est-il arrivé quelque chose durant mon absence ? Quelque chose dont tu n'aurais pas parlé dans tes lettres ? »

« Je – non, » avait alors répondu Hermione, esquissant un sourire. Après tout, les dames d'honneur devaient rester discrètes. « Et toi ? As-tu rencontré quelqu'un ? »

« Non, » déclara-elle dans un soupir. « Mais j'ai entendu dire que la Reine Susan pourrait se rendre prochainement à Anvard, peut-être qu'elle convaincra Père de me laisser partir avec elle, si elle veut bien de moi. »

« J'aimerais bien, » avait dit Hermione sur un sourire. « Que ton père te laisse rester ici. »

« Oh, j'espère qu'il le fera, » avait pleuré Alambil. « Et – j'espère que ma visite durera alors _une éternité_, Hermione. Ne crois-tu pas ? »

« Oui, » avait affirmé Hermione, parce qu'elle y croyait – au moins, le bon côté des choses était qu'elle verrait alors Alambil tous les jours. Le reste était plus délicat, et Hermione n'était pas confiante à cette idée. « Alambil, que faisait donc la Reine Lucy sur le terrain, lorsque le Roi Lune fut propulsé ? Je pourrais croire qu'elle était en train de le guérir, mais n'est-ce pas le rôle des médecins ? »

« C'est son cadeau, » avait répondu Alambil, puis s'était lancée dans une explication de la manière dont trois des monarques, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les quatre à Narnia, reçurent des cadeaux du Père Noël – un cordial guérisseur et un poignard pour Lucy, un arc et des flèches ainsi qu'une corne magique pour Susan, et un bouclier et une épée pour Peter.

« Et Edmund ? » avait alors demandé Hermione.

« Il n'était pas là, » avait déclaré maladroitement Alambil. « Il – il n'est pas convenable d'en parler. »

« Oh, » avait lâché Hermione. « Je vois. »

Le roi Edmund arriva de Galma une semaine après le tournoi, et la reine Susan et lui eurent une conversation des plus sérieuses dans les couloirs le Grand Roi et le roi Lune allèrent galoper chaque matin, abordant tous deux un visage des plus graves. Hermione sentait son estomac se contracter à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait, mais il se contracta moins qu'elle ne le crût elle commençait à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de Susan, et donc ce qu'avait pu ressentir Susan envers elle lui importait peu. La reine était beaucoup plus concernée par l'avenir de son pays – comme elle devait l'être.

Hermione avait pris l'habitude de se promener sur la côte ; c'était beaucoup plus agréable, maintenant que la nature fleurissait et que les oiseaux étaient de retour du sud. Elle rencontra le Grand Roi Peter le long de la côte un matin, sifflotant alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la mer. Le ton était vaguement familier, mais elle ne put l'identifier. « Hermione, » la salua-t-il, se retournant à moitié.

Elle fit une rapide révérence. « Votre Majesté. »

« Venez marcher avec moi, » l'invita-t-il, et elle accéléra le pas pour se retrouver près de lui. Pendant un moment, elle essaya de marcher derrière lui, mais le Grand Roi prit fermement son bras, alors elle se retrouva à marcher à côté de lui. « Vous êtes une des dames de ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » répondit Hermione. « Ou du moins, je l'étais. »

« Que pensez-vous du Roi Lune ? Il semble que ma royale sœur en est plutôt éprise. »

« Je pense qu'il se bat très courageusement, Votre Majesté, » déclara sincèrement Hermione.

« Tout le monde pourrait le dire, » fit remarquer le Roi Peter. « Mais l'appréciez-vous, en tant qu'homme ? »

« Oui, » affirma-t-elle. « pour le peu que je sais de lui. Il semble très protecteur envers son fils, et il est très chevaleresque et très plaisant à écouter. »

« Pensez-vous que ma sœur et lui iraient bien ensemble ? »

Hermione considéra la question un instant. A la lumière du soleil de printemps, en-dehors de l'obscurité confinée des chambres de la reine, il était beaucoup plus facile de hocher la tête. « Il est très humble, et je pense qu'il pourrait faire un bon mari – tout le monde affirme qu'il a traité sa précédente femme comme il en convient. »

Le Roi Peter resta silencieux un moment. « Je veux que ma sœur soit heureuse, » déclara-il. « Et je veux que mon pays soit en sûreté. Il a vécu un millier d'années d'hiver et de carnage – il ne supporterait cela une fois de plus. Il ne _pourrait _supporter cela une fois de plus. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit prudemment Hermione. « Tout le monde ne le souhaite pas. Mais – Votre Majesté, vous êtes jeunes, tous les quatre. Vous n'êtes jamais allés à la bataille ensemble il y a que – cela serait extrêmement difficile pour n'importe qui de – de vous tuer tous, non ? »

« Des choses assez complexes se sont produites, » dit le Grand Roi dans un soupir. « Et – nous sommes venus dans ce pays par chance, et par la volonté d'Aslan nous pourrions le quitter un jour, de la même façon. »

« Vous souvenez-vous encore de l'endroit d'où vous venez ? » osa demander Hermione.

« Non, » répondit-il franchement. « Je ne me souviendrais même pas de l'armoire, si Lucy ne nous avait pas raconté de nombreuses fois déjà l'histoire. Ce fut la même chose pour vous ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Hermione. « Je – parfois, j'ai l'impression que j'entrevois quelque chose, ou même une odeur, qui me rappelle la maison mais c'est parti avant même que je puisse m'en souvenir. »

« Et votre baguette ? Vous manque-t-elle ? »

Hermione sursauta à cette pensée. « Non, » dit-elle finalement. « Je peux à peine me souvenir d'un sort, » admit-elle, et cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne se réveillait plus avec ses mains serrant que de l'air vide.

« Vous avez pourtant énoncé ceci une fois comme d'une part de vous-même. »

« En effet, » dit Hermione. « Mais… je suppose que c'est différent ici. »

« J'en suis ravi, » déclara-t-il sur un sourire, puis il ajouta en s'excusant. « Je dois y aller. Mais vous et moi, nous parlerons de nouveau. »

Et, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, ils _parlèrent_ de nouveau – la plupart des après-midis, elle tombait sur lui dans les bois ou si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait la chercher le soir-même, durant le festin. Il était toujours honorable, et il ne la touchait pas à part pour prendre son bras, parfois, ou – une fois – ses mains pour une danse. Mais il lui demandait son opinion sur toute sorte de choses, de la politique à la philosophie ou encore quelle sorte de fruitiers devrait être plantée dans le verger qu'ils étaient en train d'aménager, et après qu'il lui eût demandé de l'appeler par son prénom pour la troisième fois, Hermione remplaça « Votre Majesté » pour « Peter ». Le reste de la cour commença alors à la regarder plus attentivement, et à rechercher ses faveurs Alambil elle-même la traita différemment. « Hermione, » l'appela-t-elle timidement un soir, « ils ont prévu, la Reine Susan, je veux dire, de se rendre bientôt à Anvard, et – si j'y vais, je ne pourrais repartir Père veut que je reste là-bas, mais je – je ne veux pas. Pourrais-tu demander auprès du Grand Roi d'intervenir à ce propos ? »

Hermione l'avait alors regardé fixement, non sans une certaine surprise. « Ne serait-il pas plutôt préférable de voir cela avec la Reine Susan ? » demanda-t-elle alors. « Et pourquoi m'écouterait-il à ce sujet ? Il n'est pas un ogre, Alambil, va lui demander toi-même. »

« Mais il t'écoutera, » dit prudemment Alambil. « Si tu lui demandais comme une faveur – il t'écoutera. Tu peux même lui dire que tu as besoin de moi, pour ton bien-être, et il le fera. »

Hermione avait alors secoué sa tête, mais avait tout de même promis de le lui demander – et effectivement, Peter promit d'envoyer un messager dans le cortège de la reine, pour expliquer la situation au père d'Alambil et demander qu'elle pût rester, comme une faveur personnelle du Grand Roi. « Nous déplacerons vos quartiers, également, » déclara-t-il. « et vous deux dormiraient dans l'aile est. »

L'aile est était plus près des quartiers du Grand Roi, Hermione le savait, mais pourquoi, sur Terre, ressentait-il le besoin (ou était-il obligé) de prendre l'une des dames de la reine et de la déplacer avec Hermione, c'était une bonne question.

Enfin, étant exaspérée de toute cette attention de la part de la cour et du fait qu'il semblait qu'il y avait plusieurs chevaliers flanquer à ses trousses à chaque moment de la journée, elle demanda alors à Edmund. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se _passe_ ? » exigea-t-elle de savoir alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque.

« C'est à propos de ton honneur, » lui expliqua prudemment Edmund, déplaçant sa tour (ils jouaient aux échecs dans la bibliothèque, maintenant qu'Hermione avait cessé de chercher un moyen de revenir à la maison Edmund gagnait presque toujours). « C'est pour cela qu'il a insisté à déplacer Alambil le plus rapidement possible elle sera alors capable d'affirmer que ton, ah, lit n'est pas partagé. »

Hermione laissa tomber sa bouche sur le coup. « Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à cela auparavant, » répliqua-t-elle faiblement. « Des personnes auraient pu très bien – eh bien, je veux dire, j'ai toujours été toute seule la nuit, excepté lorsque je servais la Reine Susan. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » déclara sur un ton patient Edmund. « Mais il te fait la cour à présent, tu vois, et tout doit être fait selon les traditions – s'il advenait que tu deviennes Reine de Narnia, tu sais, cela vaudrait mieux que ton honneur ne soit jamais remis en question c'est déjà assez pénible que tu sois une sorcière. »

« Mon _honneur_ ? » répéta Hermione, puis ensuite : « _Me faire la cour ?_ »

« En effet, » confirma Edmund. « Ne l'avais-tu pas remarqué ? »

« Je – non, » répondit-elle, bien que tout, à présent, était parfaitement clair. C'était vrai que lorsqu'il la courtisait, les manières de Peter étaient bien différentes de celles de Susan : plus discrètes, plus subtiles. « Il n'est pas physique à ce propos, et nous sommes jamais seuls. »

« Bien sûr que non, » s'exclama Edmund. « Et si tu tombais amoureuse d'un autre homme et que tu portais son enfant ? Toi ou lui pourrait le faire passer pour celui de Peter, ou l'enfant le ferait, lorsqu'il aura grandi – non pas, tu sais, que je suis en train de contester ton honneur je me battrais contre n'importe lequel homme qui oserait dire du mal de toi, et Peter me devancerait même. Mais il en est toujours question. »

« Bien entendu, » hocha la tête Hermione, et elle comprenait parfaitement. « Mais je pensais – il n'a pas encore parlé de ses intentions. »

« Non, » dit lentement Edmund. « Il ne le ferait pas Peter aime que les choses soient faites proprement, et je pense qu'il attend de voir si Susan aime suffisamment Lune pour l'épouser. Cela ne serait pas convenable de lui voler la vedette. »

« Non, » répéta Hermione. « Cela ne se ferait pas. » Elle déplaça sa tour, et Edmund lui prit alors son chevalier.

« Echec, » dit-il. « Tu n'as pas dit ce que tu ressens pour lui, tu sais. »

« Je n'y ai jamais pensé, » avoua-t-elle, sortant son roi du danger. « Et je ne sais pas du tout comment devenir une reine. »

Edmund sourit à cette remarque. « C'est assez facile à apprendre, » rassura-t-il. « Mes deux sœurs l'ont bien fait. »

« Oui, » confirma Hermione, souriant à son tour. « En effet. »

Elle alla galoper avec Peter le matin suivant, et le suivant également et Alambil les accompagna les deux fois, restant discrètement en arrière. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette idylle Hermione avait l'impression d'être en train d'exécuter une danse dont elle ne connaissait nullement les pas. Et alors, Peter était là pour la rattraper lorsqu'elle trébuchait, pour lui apprendre à viser juste pour tuer (puisque Susan, bien que ses flèches n'eussent jamais raté leur cible, détestait tuer) et à rester sur un cheval quand il sautait.

« Vous vous améliorez, » lui affirma-t-il gaiement, quand elle eut réussi à rester (à peine) sur sa jument, alors qu'ils étaient passés par un fossé. « Peut-être un galop ? »

« Non – on, » parvint à dire Hermione, reprenant son souffle. « Et si nous nous arrêtons pour prendre le thé ? »

Peter rit, mettant pied à terre avec facilité pour ensuite l'aider à descendre de son cheval. Un valet apparut de derrière un arbre pour prendre les rênes, et Peter donna un coup de main à Alambil – simple galanterie, puisque Alambil était devenue une cavalière accomplie – et ensuite ils demandèrent leur thé.

Ils restèrent dehors très tard cette nuit-là, parlant et riant. Alambil disparut après quelques heures, pour cueillir des fleurs, disait-elle. Hermione n'avait jamais connu son amie pour avoir un intérêt particulier pour les plantes, et elle lui donna un sourire reconnaissant. Peter était à sa grande surprise bavard, et elle était, après quelques instants, capable de le convaincre de lui narrer ses aventures – pas les guerres, puisque aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient en parler, mais plutôt à propos des bals, des festivals et d'Aslan.

« Il est – il est plus majestueux que tous ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer, » lui dit Peter en toute honnêteté. « Tu dois le rencontrer pour comprendre. »

« Alambil dit qu'il ne revient pas souvent, » murmura Hermione. C'était bien la première fois que Peter s'était adressée à elle de manière informelle, d'égal à égal.

« Elle a raison mais j'ai souvent pensé que – peut-être – il viendrait à mon mariage, si mon épouse ne l'aurait jamais rencontré. » Et ses doigts se baladèrent dans sa chevelure lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Hermione leva sa main pour prendre la sienne, et pendant un moment, ils restèrent ainsi, frigorifiés, les doigts entrelacés.

Elle était, Hermione s'en rendit soudainement compte, en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, comme elle n'avait jamais (ne _pouvait _pas l'avoir été, elle commença à penser) aimé sa sœur. « Oui, » chuchota-t-elle simplement, et la prise sur sa main se resserra davantage.

« Je crois que je l'aime, » confessa-t-elle à Alambil plusieurs nuits après cet événement, lorsqu'elles étaient toutes deux au lit. « Et – maintenant que la Reine Susan et le Roi Edmund sont parti pour Anvard, je suis – je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être… peut-être que cela marchera, malgré tout. »

« A-t-il parlé de mariage ? » demanda avidement Alambil.

« Pas en ces termes, » répondit Hermione. « Pas directement. Mais parfois, je pense qu'il y pense, et il a demandé, la nuit dernière, si lorsque le nouveau bateau sera terminé, il pourrait le baptiser à mon nom. »

Alambil se rassit sur son lit. « Hermione, » dit-elle lentement. « c'est magnifique ! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Oui, » dit-elle. « Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, Alambil. Je ne peux rien y changer. Il est juste si – »

« Oui, » intervint Alambil quand Hermione ne put finir. « Je sais ce que tu veux dire. »

« Les gens disent, » ajouta Hermione après un instant, « que je l'ai ensorcelé. »

« Comme si tu le pouvais, » répliqua Alambil, puis reprit, « comme si tu le pouvais. Aslan veille sur lui – et puis, de toute manière, comment tu aurais pu l'ensorceler ? Tu n'as plus ta baguette, et tu ne pourrais l'avoir de toute façon. Et puis, la Sorcière Blanche est morte. »

« Je ne veux pas provoquer une guerre civile, non plus, » chuchota Hermione.

« Cela ne se passera pas ainsi, » assura Alambil. « Les gens vont peut-être ronchonner, mais le Grand Roi est le Grand Roi, et les trois autres t'apprécient – même la Reine Lucy, et les gens disent qu'elle est la plus proche d'Aslan des quatre. »

Hermione hocha la tête, puis réalisa qu'Alambil ne pouvait la voir, avec l'obscurité de la pièce. « Merci, » dit-elle à la place, et Alambil serra sa main en signe de compassion.

Malgré tout, ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'Hermione ne réussit à s'endormir.

Les Narniens tinrent une gigantesque célébration lorsque les dernières étoiles restantes partirent pour laisser place aux constellations de l'été, et Alambil lui raconta qu'il était de coutume d'offrir des cadeaux. Ce fut assez facile de trouver un bracelet pour Alambil, et de nouvelles pièces d'échecs pour Edmund (Hermione eut un vague souvenir d'avoir été initiée aux échecs, dans un pays où tout le monde avait ses propres pièces – et même une drôle d'idée que ces pièces _parlaient_, ce qui était absolument absurde), et des présents pour les deux reines. C'était pour Peter que le cadeau fut le plus difficile à trouver – car que pourrait-il vouloir qu'elle pût lui donner ? Et comment, si elle lui donnait ce qu'elle voulait lui offrir, pourrait-elle l'envelopper ? Il était difficile en effet d'envelopper un cœur.

Au final, elle copia soigneusement ses poèmes préférés dans un petit livre, ainsi il pourrait s'y référer plus facilement – il oubliait toujours les mots des vers les plus obscurs, et cela l'ennuyait. Le festin, pour la fête, avait lieu dehors, sous la lune et les étoiles, et lorsque le feu de joie s'apaisa et que tout le monde eut fini et rempli sa coupe de délicieux vin Narnien pour la dernière fois, ils trouvèrent tous une place au pied des arbres et rapprochèrent leurs pieds du feu. Plusieurs faunes avaient ramené leur flûte avec eux, et leur mélodie alla à la dérive le long des branches des arbres et vers les étoiles, qui semblaient veiller sur eux et même (si l'on regardait longuement et assez profondément) danser sur les notes surnaturelles. « Pour toi, » chuchota-t-elle, et lorsqu'elle lui tendit le livre, elle espéra qu'il réalisât que ce n'était pas juste un livre, ni quelque chose d'anodin puisqu'elle avait fait en sorte de mettre les poèmes d'amour en premier.

Peter le parcourut rapidement puis lui sourit. « Merci, » la remercia-t-il solennellement. « C'est magnifique. »

Hermione sourit en retour, puis il lui prit la main et la porta à son visage pour y donner un baiser. « Je n'ai pas fait ton cadeau de mes propres mains, » déclara-t-il finalement, « mais j'espère que cela suffira. » Puis il sortit une petite boîte et la lui tendit. Hermione l'ouvrit d'une main, car l'autre main était toujours dans celle de Peter, et qu'elle ne voulait pas la retirer. Dans la boîte se trouvait une petite couronne en argent, comme celles que pouvaient porter la haute noblesse.

« Peter, » lâcha-t-elle, ayant le souffle coupé.

« Je veux te faire Duchesse, » chuchota-t-il, « et cela en sera ainsi – cela sera annoncé à toute la cour – mais je veux le faire ici, maintenant. »

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle, « bien sûr. »

Hermione put à peine entendre lorsqu'il appela la noblesse pour lui attribuer le titre de Duchesse de la Lande du Réverbère. Elle donna les réponses machinalement et faillit de ne pas s'apercevoir de la couronne entrer en contact avec sa chevelure : elle se concentrait uniquement sur ses mains lorsqu'elles touchèrent sa peau. Alors qu'elle frissonnait, il mit son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira un peu plus contre lui.

« Je t'aime, » chuchota-t-elle, lorsque la conversation ne fut plus.

Elle était sur le point de s'endormir sur son épaule lorsqu'elle l'entendit chuchoter à son tour, « je t'aime moi aussi. »


	4. IV Eté

**Ceci est la traduction française du crossover de** **Animus Wyrmis, _"A Year in Their Courts", _que j'ai trouvé tout simplement sublime, ce qui m'a conduite à le traduire. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.**

**Disclaimer : Poudlard, Hermione et tout ce qui concerne le monde d'_Harry Potter _appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Narnia et les Narniens (à quelques exceptions près) appartiennent à C.S Lewis.**

* * *

**~o~**

**Une Année dans Leur Cour**

**IV- Eté**

**~o~**

* * *

Alors que les jours se rallongeaient, Hermione et Peter passèrent plus de temps à l'extérieur. Les rois consacraient leur matinée aux combats d'épée, et Hermione y venait pour les regarder et les encourager. Edmund n'était pas aussi bon que Peter – pas aussi grand ou large, et pas toujours aussi vif – mais dans ce cas, « pas aussi bon que Peter » revenait à dire « meilleur que la plupart ». Leurs duels étaient magnifiques à regarder, et parfois la Reine Lucy venait et s'asseyait auprès d'Hermione, lui expliquant les points précis du maniement d'épée (bien que la reine n'eut jamais porté une épée, elle savait la manier au cas où – l'arc était plutôt son arme de prédilection). « Nous devrions t'apprendre à combattre, » annonça la reine un matin.

« Je sais me servir d'un arc, » dit Hermione. « Ais-je besoin de me servir d'une épée, aussi ? »

« Je pense que toute femme devrait être capable de se défendre, si cela devait se produire, » déclara gravement la reine. « Et les reines sont d'autant plus concernées. »

Hermione hocha et la reine n'en dit pas plus mais l'allusion qu'Hermione serait, un jour prochain, reine plana au-dessus d'elles. Lorsqu'Hermione se retourna vers Peter, elle le trouva en train de la regarder, un sourire sur son visage.

« Peut-être, » reprit lentement la reine, « que nous devrions commencer plus tôt que je ne l'aurais pensé – pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? »

« Maintenant ? » demanda Hermione, ce à quoi répondit la reine en souriant pour ensuite hocher la tête.

Elle envoya un garçon chercher deux poignards (« Nous devrions commencer par cela, » expliqua-t-elle), puis emmena Hermione vers un coin de ce qui allait être le verger pour lui montrer comment tenir un poignard, et que faire avec. Le couteau avait été forgé par les nains, presque incassable, et il étincelait un peu à la lumière du soleil. « Tu peux tuer avec cela, » déclara sérieusement la reine, « donc il vaut mieux être prudente. »

Hermione lui prit la lame et la tint prudemment. « Avez-vous déjà utilisé le vôtre ? »

« Une ou deux fois, » répondit calmement la reine. « Je préfère utiliser mon arc, mais les flèches ne te seront pas de grande utilité à courtes distances. »

Hermione hocha, se sentant particulièrement sereine, et suivit l'exemple de la Reine Lucy, affrontant des adversaires invisibles et les attaquant à coups de couteaux lorsqu'elle jugeait savoir où se trouvait leur cœur. « C'est mieux, » affirma la reine, lorsqu'elles en eurent fini après plusieurs heures. « Nous irons en parler au maître d'armes, et voir s'il accepterait de te prendre en charge. »

« Merci, Votre Majesté, » répondit Hermione, haletante.

« Oh, honnêtement, » dit la reine, « Appelle-moi Lucy tu appelles Edmund et Peter par leur prénom, et ils sont beaucoup plus à cheval sur les convenances que moi. »

« D'accord, Lucy, » déclara Hermione sur un sourire. « Mais si cela ne te dérange pas, je pense que je vais aller me changer. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » hocha la reine, et Hermione rengaina son poignard et fila. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Lucy, Edmund et Peter s'étaient réunis, parlant tout bas. Ils étaient tous en train de sourire, et Lucy, qui riait, avait posé sa main sur le bras de Peter.

« Notre royale sœur est de retour pour le solstice d'été, » lui annonça Edmund une après-midi, ce à quoi Hermione sourit.

« Sais-tu ce qu'elle a décidé ? »

« Non, » répondit Edmund sur un rire. « Lorsque je les ai quittés, le Roi Lune et elle flirtaient et dansaient chaque soir, et le Prince Corin et elle s'entendaient admirablement bien – mais je ne connais pas les réflexions de ma sœur, ou son cœur. »

« Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un le pourrait, » déclara doucement Hermione. « Elle le garde bien caché. »

« Oui, » dit Edmund, « en effet. Plus qu'auparavant, j'y pense parfois. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que je la mentionnais. »

« Oh ? Pourquoi donc, alors ? »

« Peter pense que nous devrions tenir un bal, au solstice d'été, en plein air. Puis si Susan a quelque chose à annoncer, elle pourra le faire en présence de tous ses amis. » Il hésita une fraction de seconde. « Je pense, » ajouta-t-il, « que Peter est fatigué d'attendre. »

Hermione sentit son cœur monter jusqu'à sa gorge. « C'est bien, » déclara-t-elle finalement, puisque Edmund semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. « Parce que je n'en peux plus d'attendre aussi. »

Edmund sourit. « Comme nous tous, je pense. Et – et je dois le demander, s'il te plait comprends-moi, avec tout le respect que je te dois – tu _es_ fertile, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste que – Narnia a besoin d'un héritier. »

Hermione se sentit rougir. « Je suis en bonne santé, » déclara-t-elle. « Et n'as-tu pas dit qu'Aslan veillait sur le royaume ? »

« Il y a de cela aussi, » dit Edmund pensivement. « Peut-être qu'il viendra pour le mariage. »

C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un eut, directement, mentionné le mariage d'Hermione et de Peter, et elle sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps.

Le jour précédant le solstice d'été se leva, chaud et ensoleillé, avec une légère brise balayant les feuilles (ou peut-être que c'était les dryades, montrant ainsi leur appréciation en vue des préparations pour le bal). « Tu ne m'as pas dit la couleur de ta robe, » dit discrètement Peter, ce qui la surprit, et Hermione se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un grand sourire.

« Je ne savais pas que tu voulais le savoir, » dit-elle. « Mais c'est jaune, comme le soleil. »

Peter rit. « Pour une raison ou une autre, » déclara-t-il, « j'avais deviné, donc j'ai trouvé ceci » - et il sortit une petite boîte. Lorsqu'Hermione l'ouvrit, elle vit un collier et un bracelet, tous deux assortis, de pierres de citrine, de la couleur du soleil.

« Oh ! » elle en eut le souffle coupé.

« Tu les porteras, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. « Pour moi ? »

« Oui, » lui répondit-elle. « Oui, bien sûr, merci ! »

Il se pencha plus vers elle, alors qu'elle refermait la boîte, et murmura, « Il y a une autre pièce, mais j'ai pensé que cela devrait attendre ce soir. »

Elle put à peine respirer, tellement la joie la submergeait, mais lorsqu'elle dit enfin dans un souffle, « Oh, _Peter,_ » cela suffisait amplement.

Le bal se tenait sur une grande pelouse, assez près de la mer pour entendre les êtres aquatiques, qui étaient revenus à la surface pour chanter. Il y avait alors une troupe de musiciens, les meilleurs de la Cour, qui s'était installée dans les arbres et jouait, ainsi on avait l'impression que la musique allait à la dérive, des étoiles vers eux. Hermione portait sa robe jaune, ainsi que le bracelet et le collier assortis, et chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait les yeux de Peter, elle rougissait. « Tu es la plus belle femme présente ici, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille lorsqu'il prit son bras pour la première danse, et Hermione pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie.

Elle dansa ensuite avec Edmund, et il la fit virevolter tout le long de la piste, sur une musique assez rapide. « Je suis heureux pour toi, » déclara-t-il fermement.

« Il ne me l'a pas encore demandé, » Hermione se sentit contrainte de préciser.

Edmund sourit simplement. « Mais tu portes les bijoux qui ont autrefois appartenu à la Reine Hélène, la première reine de Narnia, » déclara-t-il calmement. « Il ne te les aurais pas donnés, à moins qu'il eut l'intention de faire sa demande – et de toute manière, la bague manque à la parure. »

« Je sais, » dit Hermione. « Il a dit que cela devrait attendre ce soir. »

« Tu vois ? » dit Edmund.

Il la rendit ensuite à Peter, puis elle dansa avec des seigneurs et l'ambassadeur de Calormen, et même joignit ses mains à celles de Susan et de Lucy pour une longue et sinueuse danse à travers les arbres. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un silence se répandit dans la foule, même les musiciens restèrent immobiles. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle à Lucy.

« Aslan, » murmura Lucy, ses yeux brillants. « Ils disent qu'il est tout près, quelque part. »

« Aah, » murmura à son tour Hermione, et ils détachèrent tous leurs mains et regardèrent aux alentours, à la recherche du lion, espérant l'entrevoir à travers les arbres. Mais après plusieurs minutes, le moment de silence fut passé, et les musiciens reprirent de nouveau leurs archets.

« Peut-être qu'ils se sont trompés, » déclara pensivement la Reine Susan, puis reprit les mains d'Hermione mais la Reine Lucy fit non de la tête.

« Je l'ai _senti_, » insista-t-elle, puis elle les embrassa toutes les deux sur la joue et quitta la clairière, disparaissant parmi les arbres qui prirent ses mains avec leurs branches. La Reine Susan secoua la tête, médusée, alors que la ligne se mit en marche de nouveau.

« Hermione, » l'appela quelqu'un, et cette dernière se retourna pour voir Peter. Elle quitta les mains de Susan, les joignant à celles de l'hamadryade à sa gauche, puis courut jusqu'à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut proche, il semblait… si vieux. Si triste. « Peter ? »

« Il n'y a aucune issue, » déclara-t-il tristement. « J'ai parlé à Aslan – enfin, il m'a parlé plutôt – et il n'y a aucune issue, pour toi et moi. »

« Peter ? » murmura-t-elle. « Que veux-tu dire par là, il n'y a aucune issue ? »

« Il dit que tu dois t'en – aller – et moi, rester ici, et que – » Il s'interrompit, et Hermione se rendit compte soudainement, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine, qu'il essayait de ne pas pleurer. Timidement, elle prit sa main dans les siennes, à quoi il s'agrippa tel un homme qui se noie. « Je t'aime, » déclara-t-il finalement, d'une voix ferme. « Et je t'aurais épousée, si je le pouvais je t'aurais faite reine de Narnia, et j'aurais fait de tes fils des princes et de tes filles des princesses. Mais c'est – je ne peux aller à l'encontre d'Aslan, Hermione, et même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. »

Elle était sur le point d'argumenter lorsqu'elle le vit déglutir difficilement, ce qui la retint de dire quelque chose, réalisant soudainement qu'il disait la vérité : il l'aimait _vraiment_, et bien qu'il obéît à Aslan, cette décision le déchirait intérieurement. Elle ressentit une soudaine vague de colère envers cette – cette créature, qui exigeait loyauté et obéissance, et qui provoquait ainsi le déchirement de Peter.

« Hermione, » appela une voix grave au bord de la clairière, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit un lion énorme s'y tenir. Tout le monde – même Peter, le Grand Roi – se mit à genoux devant lui, mais Hermione put seulement regarder fixement les yeux sombres de la créature, qui étaient profonds et chaleureux. « Hermione, » répéta-t-il.

« Aslan, » prononça-t-elle, à moitié dans un murmure, à moitié dans un cri, et sa colère partit aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue.

« Fille d'Eve, » déclara-t-il, « viens avec moi. »

Elle hocha, puis se retourna et embrassa Peter, désespérément, sur la bouche et il répondit à son baiser, entrelaçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Je t'aimerai toujours, » murmura-t-il, lorsqu'il se dégagea de leur étreinte. « Toujours. »

« Je sais, » chuchota-t-elle. « Et je t'aimerais également toujours. Et – et peut-être que nous nous reverrons, quelque part. D'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Oui, » fut tout ce que dit Peter, et elle serra sa main une fois de plus, puis rejoignit Aslan.

« Chère fille, » dit-il, et lorsqu'il souffla sur son visage, Hermione réalisa qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Pourtant, son souffle semblait lui influer du courage, de la sérénité, et elle prit une inspiration tremblante puis expira de nouveau, plus calmement cette fois. « Nous avons beaucoup à discuter, toi et moi. »

« S'il vous plait, pourquoi dois-je partir ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je – je pense que je ferais une bonne reine, et je l'aime vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème, » déclara le lion, sa voix si grave qu'elle la sentait vibrer jusqu'à son cœur. « Tu as été appelée ici pour un seul but, et lui pour un autre. »

« Quel but ? » demanda Hermione. Elle était calme à présent, sa respiration de nouveau régulière. Il y avait quelque chose dans le souffle du lion et dans sa crinière (puisque ses doigts y étaient enfouis) qui devait apporter du courage, et de la force.

« Pour découvrir ce monde, » dit-il, « qui est régné par l'Homme mais qui appartient aux animaux parlants, aux arbres marchants, aux eaux divines. Ici, tous sont égaux, comme s'ils valaient tout autant que les autres et avaient eux aussi un but, comme je veux qu'ils le soient. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose dans ton monde. »

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas, » confia Hermione. « Je suis désolée. »

« Je sais que tu ne t'en souviens pas, » déclara le lion. « Mais tu t'en souviendras. Et lorsque tu y retourneras, tu te souviendras de ce monde, ou en partie, et tu sauras ce que tu faisais de ton côté. »

« Qu'en est-il de Peter ? » chuchota-t-elle. « Sera-t-il heureux ? »

« Ma chère enfant, » dit-il, « c'est l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Oh, » lâcha Hermione. « Je comprends. Le reverrais-je au moins un jour ? »

Aslan hocha son immense tête.

« Quand ? »

« Bientôt, » dit-il. « Bientôt. Maintenant, fille d'Eve, vois-tu ces arbres ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle, regardant l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait : un bosquet, en couche épaisse et croissante.

« Si tu le traverses, » continua le lion, « tu trouveras un réverbère planté dans le sol. Si tu continues après cela, en ligne droite, tu te retrouveras de retour à la maison. »

Elle avala sa salive. « Oui, Aslan, » dit-elle, puis ils restèrent tous deux silencieux un moment. « Je suppose, » reprit-elle finalement, « que c'est la bonne chose à faire ? »

Il se pencha et souffla sur elle, et Hermione se sentit devenir plus détendue, et plus confiante. « Me suivre, fille d'Eve, est toujours la bonne solution. »

Hermione hocha la tête, puis l'embrassa et se dirigea, sans un regard en arrière, vers le bosquet.

« Hermione ! » appela une voix de femme, lorsqu'elle fut à mi-chemin. « Hermione ! »

Elle se retourna pour voir Lucy courir à sa rencontre, encore dans sa robe de bal (heureusement, à Narnia, les vêtements cérémonieux étaient aussi confortables que magnifiques, pour justement ces grandes occasions). « Lucy, » lui répondit-elle, « que fais-tu ici ? »

En réponse, Lucy lui tendit un petit livre et un morceau de bois. « Ta baguette, » déclara Lucy. « Et tu avais ce livre lorsque tu es arrivée nous pensions alors que c'était un livre de sorts. Je n'arrive pas à le lire. »

Hermione prit le livre et l'ouvrit l'alphabet était inconnue à ses yeux. « Moi non plus, » admit-elle, puis prit la baguette. « Merci, » la remercia-t-elle finalement. « Et – Alambil, mon amie. Elle ne veut pas retourner à Archenland, je pense, mais elle est trop timide pour le dire. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Lucy, puis elle prit fermement Hermione dans ses bras, cette dernière l'enveloppant à son tour de ses bras. « Tu vas nous manquer, » chuchota Lucy. « Mais je pense que nous nous reverrons, un jour. »

« Bientôt, » affirma Hermione. « Un jour prochain. » Et elles se sourirent un moment, puis Hermione se retourna et reprit son chemin à travers les bois. A un moment, elle vit un réverbère planté dans le sol, et douze pas plus loin, elle se rendit compte que le livre était du Platon, et pas du tout un livre de sorts, et qu'il devait y avoir une sorte de magie oeuvrant cette nuit-là, pour qu'elle (et Lucy aussi) fit le trajet de Cair Paravel à la Lande du Réverbère en seulement un quart d'heure.

Lorsqu'elle fit quelques pas de plus, elle vit un petite lumière briller devant elle, et s'en rapprochant de plus en plus, elle se souvint alors que c'était une armoire, et qu'elle venait d'un endroit appelé Poudlard, d'un pays appelé Ecosse deux pas de plus, et elle se retrouva dégringoler hors de l'armoire, elle n'était plus une Duchesse mais simplement Hermione, à sa huitième année de scolarité à l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.


	5. V Automne

**Ceci est la traduction française du crossover de** **Animus Wyrmis, _"A Year in Their Courts", _que j'ai trouvé tout simplement sublime, ce qui m'a conduite à le traduire. Je ne suis donc qu'une simple messagère, si je puis dire, et tous les compliments reviennent à l'auteur.**

**Disclaimer : Poudlard, Hermione et tout ce qui concerne le monde d'_Harry Potter _appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Narnia et les Narniens (à quelques exceptions près) appartiennent à C.S Lewis.**

******Mot de la traductrice :** Merci à tous ceux qui ont lus, qui lisent et qui liront cette traduction. Merci pour vos compliments et vos avis.

* * *

**~o~**

**Une Année dans Leur Cour**

**V- Automne**

**~o~**

* * *

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, s'échappant de l'armoire puis de la pièce, serrant fort d'une main Platon et de l'autre sa baguette. Ron et Harry, elle le savait, devait se faire un sang d'encre – sans parler de ses parents. Et les examens qu'elle avait manqués, étant partie toute une année !

Elle regardait à peine où elle allait, ainsi elle ne vit pas le professeur de Divination jusqu'à ce qu'elle la heurtât. « Oh – désolée – je vais bien – » haleta-t-elle, puis elle leva les yeux vers son visage. « Votre Majesté ? » murmura-t-elle, puis fit une révérence maladroite.

« Je pense, » déclara le professeur après un long temps de dégel, « que c'est ce que ferait Susan, étant donné les circonstances. »

« Mais – je dois – je suis partie toute une année – _vous_ le savez – »

« Non, » répliqua calmement Susan. « Le temps à Narnia et le temps sur Terre ne se concordent pas ici ; tes aventures n'ont pas durés du tout. »

« Est-ce que Peter et Edmund et Lucy – »

« Non, » l'interrompit Susan, et une ombre traversa son visage. « Ils ne sont pas ici. Viens avec moi, Hermione, je pense que nous devons prendre une bonne tasse de thé. »

Elles arrivèrent dans les quartiers de Susan et burent du thé à la menthe, puis Susan essaya d'expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait du temps à Narnia et des portes entre les mondes, jusqu'à ce que Hermione vit une photo de Peter sur la cheminée et sentit ses yeux devenir humides. « Cela se passera-t-il ainsi pour toujours ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, » répondit doucement Susan. « Cela va commencer à disparaître, dans quelques jours. Les souvenirs ne vont plus être aussi vifs, tes sentiments vont se voiler. Tu peux même tout oublier, si tu le souhaites. »

« Pourquoi le voudrais-je ? » demanda Hermione, choquée, et Susan haussa simplement les épaules. « Qu'en est-il de vos frères et sœur ? » continua Hermione. « Où sont-ils ? »

« Un moment, s'il te plait, » déclara Susan, disparaissant de la pièce par une porte adjacente, et Hermione but une petite gorgée de thé puis étudia la photo de Peter. Il était plus jeune que son Peter, et pourtant son regard était tout de même plus mûr pour son âge.

« Là, » dit Susan, lorsqu'elle fut revenue. Elle portait une pile de livres il semblait, Hermione le remarqua non sans une certaine surprise, qu'ils n'avaient jamais été ouverts auparavant. « Jack savait notre histoire, ou pour la plupart le reste, il l'avait deviné. C'est – un peu différent, dans les livres, mais c'est pour la plupart vrai. Et c'est préférable que ce que j'aurais pu t'en dire. »

Hermione prit les livres, sans voix : _Le Lion, la Sorcière Blanche et l'Armoire magique Le Prince Caspian L'Odyssée du passeur d'aurore Le Fauteuil d'argent Le Cheval et son écuyer Le Neveu du Magicien _et _La Dernière Bataille. _« Ils parlent tous de vous ? »

Susan fit non de la tête. « Je suis seulement dans trois livres Peter dans quatre. Lucy y est dans cinq. Tu n'y es pas, je ne pense pas en tout cas. »

« Ah, » lâcha Hermione, caressant doucement de ses doigts les couvertures.

Elle les lut cette nuit-là à la lumière de sa baguette, pelotée dans son lit à baldaquin, les rideaux fermés. Les livres lui apprirent ce qu'elle voulait entendre, puis ce ne fut plus le cas : ils ne répondaient pas aux questions les plus importantes. Peter était-il heureux, sans elle ? S'était-il marié avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Qu'en était-il d'Alambil – avait-elle passé sa vie à Narnia, ou était-elle retournée à Archenland ? Et la fin – comment se pouvait-il que Peter, Edmund et Lucy furent tous tués dans un accident de train, comment toutes ses choses avaient-elles pu se produire ?

Quand était bientôt ?

Elle s'endormit cette nuit-là, rêvant de Narnia, de ses eaux fraîches et de ses arbres dansants, et de Peter, qui lui murmurait à son oreille et lui prenait la main. Mais elle ne voyait pas son visage, dans son rêve, et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ne put s'en rappeler.

Hermione commençait à oublier.

_Fin_


End file.
